A Piperbeth Story
by emmaswan2810
Summary: Hey guys first time writing a story on here and I'm still getting used to everything but I rated it M for future chapters...I don't know what else to write and I suck at summaries but please do read it I promise it is better inside.


A/N hey guys first story on this site but my very first annabeth&piper story but I hope you enjoy

 **Summary: Piper McLean refuses to admit that she is in love with a girl much less keen to admit said girl is Annabeth Chase one of the smartest most intimidating girls in camp but all that changes during a game of truth or dare while they and the rest of the team are on a quest.**

 _My name is Piper McLean and I am single and in love with my best friend Annabeth Chase_

"Come on Piper it's just truth or dare it's not going to kill you to play one round please?" Annabeth pleaded with me. The other six people on the Argo II had already tried asking me to play but I'd said no but I knew that I could never say no to the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes "ugh fine I'll play one round" I groaned _'stupid crush'_ I thought to myself, only one other person knew about my crush on Annabeth and that was my ex-boyfriend Jason Grace. The eight people on the flying boat were Leo Valdez, Nico DiAngelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason and myself.

Leo is one of my friends, he is a half Latino boy with curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, always seems to have a mischievous smile and is fifteen years old.

Hazel is another more recent friend, she is an African-American with dark eyes, black hair, chocolate skin and is super hot for thirteen years old but she seems way older.

Yes in case you haven't gathered I am gay I went out with Jason for a little while to seem normal but the honest truth is I like girls way more than boys.

Anyway next person Nico, well he's more of an acquaintance than a friend but considering the fact that he is going out with my crushes ex-boyfriend Percy, Nico is a thin boy with black hair, blue eyes, and a sweet attitude once you get to know him.

Frank is Hazel's boyfriend and is a tall muscular sixteen-year-old boy with extremely sensitive feelings, black hair, brown eyes and is really sweet once you get past the growth spurt that left him with a perfect eight pack.

Oh, and by the way, Frank also knows that I'm gay so yeah.

Jason is my own ex-boyfriend he has dirty blonde hair, electrifying blue eyes, a scar above his top lip, a way too uptight attitude and is fifteen years old.

Percy is as I said is Annabeth's ex-boyfriend he has black hair, sea green eyes and is the way to childish for seventeen years old.

I have tan skin, eyes that change color constantly, and choppy caramel/chocolate-colored hair which I cut myself. I have a slim build and I am about 5'6. I am fifteen years old.

Finally, Annabeth has blonde hair and gray eyes that if she is angry look like a storm is in them but if she is happy then they look like molten silver, she also is seventeen years old, has a slim build and is about 5'9, she is extremely smart and is really beautiful.

* * *

"Hurry up you two slow pokes" Leo said grabbing mine and Annabeth's hands and dragging us to the mess hall part of the giant flying boat when we got there Leo sat us down in the two closest chairs which just happened to be next to each other. Suddenly I had a lot of trouble concentrating "you've got to be fucking kidding me the fates hate me" I muttered "what did you say Piper" Percy asked me "I said I dibs not going first" I replied faking a smile "nope I'm going first" Jason said grinning at me "Piper truth or dare" I gulped I did not want Jason asking me because no matter which one I chose he would twist it around so as it would always humiliate me. "Fine truth" I said gritting my teeth so as I didn't snap at him, "who in this room are you in love with" he said while glancing at Annabeth "Annabeth Chase" I murmured "what was that" he asked feigning innocence "NO I'm not playing anymore this is the reason that I didn't want to play in the first place and now that she got me to agree with you yet again try and embarrass me I hate you Jason" I spat at Jason storming out of the room so no-one saw the tears burning in my eyes threatening to spill over.

"Piper, Piper come on please come out" I heard wise girl's voice from the other side of my bedroom door "no there is a reason I ran off and I don't want to come back and have Jason humiliate me again but the door is unlocked so you can come in if you want but I am not coming out Annabeth sorry" I said before she opened the door and came in.


End file.
